Immortal Beloved
by Kristeta
Summary: The usual cliche hellsing romance plot: Integra must bear an heir.Please be gentle this is my first HELSING fic. Updated after an embarrassing amount of years. Warning: OOCness galore and mush galore.
1. A Letter from Her Royal Highness

Standard Disclaimer 't bother suing just a poor poor psychology student who owns nothing save my computer,a few Anne Rice novels and a cabinet of anime vcds..I don't own Hellsing.

A.N.: Please have mercy on me. This is my first Hellsing fic.

Immortal Beloved

"Mail, Sir Integral." Walter bowed himself politely out of the room as he handed the stack of mail to the current master of the Hellsing house.

Integral merely grunted as she went through the day's mail. Subscriptions from Time Magazine, a referral subscription to Cosmopolitan UK courtesy of Ceras (**_mental note:talk to Ceras later about this referral subscription and how silly these glossies are_**), a letter from the Queen.

Integral merely shrugged them off and chucked them into the wastebasket under her desk. Wait a minute. A letter from the Head Monarch of England herself.

Integral cursed under her breath and immediately reached for a fresh tobacco. After she crushed the tobacco on a conveniently placed ashtray, she rang for Walter.

When the faithful steward entered her office, she wordlessly handed the letter from the Queen to him.

"Ah _**HEIR**_?! Within a **_YEAR_**?!" Walter nearly spurted out the tea he had bought with him.

"Yes. You haven't finished the letter yet Walter." Integral said sourly.

Walter's eyes quickly scanned the letter, his eyes growing more wider as he reached the bottom of the page.

"I see. So Her Majesty requires that you produce an heir within this year and you are not allowed to go to a sperm bank either. The queen doesn't care if you get married or not to the man, as long as you discreetly produce an heir the queen is quite queer, ne?" he queried as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I actually considered why she doesn't want me going to a sperm bank. I guess even among esteemed doctors, confidentiality can also be paid in Euros." Integral said pensively.

"Do you have any man in mind, Lady Integral?" Walter asked her.

"None. At least not as of the moment Walter."

"If you have nothing to discuss with me. I had better go down to the kitchens and instruct the chef to get started on dinner."

"Thank you Walter." Integral said as she pulled out a legal pad from her drawer and started thinking of possible, she winced at the mere thought of it, men who could give her an heir.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Walter just finished instructing the chef on what to prepare for dinner, when Ceras entered the massive room to go get packs of blood.

"Walter-san? Are you alright?" she asked him.

"No. Sir Integral has another problem, a really big one." Walter sighed as he sank into one of the chairs in the small table where the servants can have their meals in the kitchen. Ceras pulled up a chair, pouring blood in a glass. "Mind if you tell me Walter-san?"


	2. Enter Ophelia,er, Alucard

Standard Disclaimer Applies.. Hellsing does not belong to me. I make no money out of these things..

In the Hellsing manor's kitchens...

"So. I guess that's all of it I guess." Walter sighed again rubbing his fingers against the sides of his temples.

"Ah. I see. So all Sir Integral needs is some man to give her an heir the natural way." Ceras sipped her glass of blood with a thoughtful look on her face.

Ceras finished off her drink before speaking again. "Well I think it is a good idea if Sir Integral can ask Master if he can do her such a favor."

Walter shook his head at the absurdity of the suggestion.

"Miss Victoria.." He paused to let another long-suffering sigh come out.

"Hell would have to freeze over before Integral asks Alucard such things."

"But."

"No buts miss..it's not possible."

"Fine then. Well if you guys need me you know where to find me." Ceras sauntered out of the kitchen and headed for the underground levels of the manor.

Meanwhile.

Integral snapped a pencil in half as the legal pad she was supposed to write possible men who could provide her with an heir, still remained empty after almost an hour.

The phone on her desk rang, it was Walter.

"Dinner will be served in a few minutes Sir."

"Thank you Walter. I will not be dining in my office, have dinner prepared in the dining room."

"Most certainly."

"I will be down in a few minutes."

Integral went out of her office, not noticing that the Queen's letter is openly laid out on her table.

Alucard smirked as he came out of the wall, expecting the usual sarcastic barb flown at him by Integral who almost always takes dinner in her office at this hour. He slightly frowned when he noticed that though the office was well-lit, no Integral can be seen.

"Ooooh what could this be?" he said with an almost childlike gleeful expression as he saw the Queen's letter haphazardly lying around on the table.

"I know it's bad to look at letters not addressed to me. So I will leave you alone. Oh no no!! No!!! Bad hand!!!" he smirked as his hand tiptoed across the well-polished desk.

A chuckle slowly started working its way out of his chest as he returned the letter under the legal pad where it was placed. He can't believe his preternatural eyes when he saw what was written in the legal pad on top of the letter.

"Possible List of Donors for Hellsing Heir"

Alucard's chuckle morphed into a full-blown hysteric laughter, holding his sides he decided to search the manor to torment Integral. He found her having dinner by her lonesome self.

He seated himself in the chair opposite her and broke out in his trademark Chesire grin before saying..

"Someone's having a baby." Alucard smirked before bursting out in laughter.

His laughter was cut short with an expensive wine glass whose trajectory was aimed at him. Alucard avoided it by casually imitating Keanu Reeves' move in The Matrix.

Integral rolled her eyes. "What do you want this time Alucard?"

-TBC-


	3. who says I'm joking?

Standard disclaimer applies. Hellsing does not belong to me so does The Matrix. Boo hoo. (T_T)  
  
Integral rolled her eyes. "What do you want this time Alucard?"  
  
Instead of answering his master , Alucard said in a monotonous voice.  
  
"What is the Matrix?" he asked back.  
  
"I have no time for your senseless jokes. And you may think that I don't know about that DVD you purchased for your lair, using MY credit card! I think you've been slacking off too much Alucard. Too much entertainment dulls your mind." Integral retorted.  
  
"I know Master.that's why I find pure,sheer entertainment with you."With that he suddenly appeared behind Integral's chair and ruffles her hair before vanishing off in one of the walls.  
  
"Baka." She muttered as she went back to her dinner.  
  
Meanwhile Ceras Victoria was strolling about in the halls when suddenly a hound started bounding its way toward her.  
  
"Aaaawww.I didn't know there was a doggie in the house."Ceras cooed and was about to pet the dog's head.  
  
Her eyes widened with shock when she realized that the "doggie" has several pairs of eyes on its head.  
  
She screamed just as the dog was morphing back as Alucard.  
  
"Ne Master! You shouldn't go scaring people around like that around here!" She huffed as she started walking in the opposite direction where she came from.  
  
"Ceraaaas.I'm booored.." Alucard rumbled as he burst in her room.  
  
"Master why are you bored? You already have your own DVD just go watch a movie or something.I'm trying to do something here."  
  
"I'm bored because there's no mission lately.so booooorrrrriiiiinggggg.." Alucard started to whine.  
  
"Didn't you get any movies with that thing you bought?" Ceras asked him.  
  
"I did.and I even stole some discs from one of the soldiers' barracks.here.I thought you might be interested in them. I'll just go bother Integral then." with that Alucard disappeared into one of his portals again, but not before throwing a bunch of DVDs in Ceras' direction.  
  
"Just what could these--- NANIIII?!" Ceras stared at the covers of various PORN dvds that Alucard swiped from the soldiers.  
  
Alucard appeared in his Master's office and obviously she wasn't there yet. For whatever reason she's not there Alucard could care less. The important thing is that Integral is not yet there. He sat on her desk and grabbed the yellow legal pad and put in bold capital letters his name under the list of "Possible List of Donors for Hellsing Heir" and underneath his name he put in a note.  
  
Satisfied with his work, he left her office with a blush that matched the color of his coat.  
  
A few seconds later, Integral entered her office and settled on her desk with a tobacco in hand, as she reached for her ashtray, she noticed that there was something else written on the legal pad. Her brow furrowed.  
  
"I don't recall a name being written on this list before I went down for dinner."  
  
She adjusted her glasses as she picked up the pad. A vein appeared on her forehead.  
  
"ALUCAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes?" he suddenly asked, popping his head out of a wall.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Integral raged.  
  
"Why.can't you understand Integral? I want to be the father of your child." Alucard said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"I don't have time for your jokes." She fumed.  
  
"Who says I'm joking?" He asked her smoothly. 


	4. Drama Galore

Standard disclaimer applies. Hellsing does not belong to me.  
  
"Who says I'm joking?" He asked her smoothly.  
  
"Alucard. I don't have time to entertain your games. Leave." Integral said in a controlled voice.  
  
"Like hell I'm leaving! For once why don't YOU really try to see me more than a pet?" Alucard thundered.  
  
Integral took a deep breath as she thought of a witty retort to put Alucard in his rightful place, but he still continued ranting, as if he was really waiting to have his say for a long time already.  
  
"The problem with you Integral is that you are often shut out in your own pretty little world!" Alucard retorted with an ironic grin on his face.  
  
Integral's slap on his face caught him in surprise even as an immortal, he didn't anticipate that kind of act from her, considering the fact that Integral IS the Virgin of Steel after all.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of such bullshit Alucard? You and I both know that my little world is far from pretty. You have the gall to talk of such things. I want you to leave this room. NOW." Integral said softly through gritted teeth.  
  
"I will not leave until you give me your answer. I won't take no as an answer. I WANT to be the father of your child." Alucard said stubbornly.  
  
"YOU WILL LEAVE THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Integral lost control on her temper and threw a huge glass vase in Alucard's direction.  
  
The door burst open, both Integral and Alucard turned and saw Walter together with Ceras.  
  
"What is going on in here?" the steward asked Integral as he looked back and forth at the bickering couple in the room.  
  
Integral pointed a finger at Alucard.  
  
"THIS creature wants to be it."  
  
"Be what exactly,Sir?"Walter asked in a level voice.  
  
"Be the one to sire the heir of this house!"Integral yelled.  
  
She looked back at him and said in an icy voice. "You don't want to leave? Fine. Then I WILL."  
  
Integral cast a look at Walter and said in an authoritative voice.  
  
"Pack my bags. I trust that you will be able to take care of The Firm. Should any problem beyond your control arise, you know what my mobile number is."  
  
"Where are you going?" Ceras asked in a timid voice.  
  
"You will shut your mouth bimbo."Integral said as she cast a scathing glance at Seras' direction.  
  
With that Integral stormed out of the room,but not before barking out.  
  
"No one. Will disturb me in my chambers. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Everyone nodded mutely.  
  
Back in her room, Integral's phone was kept busy with her phone calls to a travel agent she was able to hire online.  
  
"I would like to have a booking for Japan."she said over the mouthpiece.  
  
"Certainly Madame. and how long shall you be staying? Will you be taking first class?"the travel agent asked her.  
  
"Definitely first class. I don't fly coach. I don't know how long I will be staying. I want to be on the first flight tomorrow."she added.  
  
"But Madame Hellsing. I believe that's not possible."  
  
"It IS possible dammit. work it out with the airlines..that's your job isn't it? I will be waiting for your call until midnight. Money is no object." Integral huffed as she reached for a cigar.  
  
After half an hour her phone rang again.  
  
"Madame Integral? This is Lucius.your travel agent?" the man said timidly over the phone.  
  
"Aaahh Lucius. I believe you have news for me?"  
  
"Yes Madame.you have been booked on Japan Airlines, your flight will be at 7:15 tomorrow morning. Would you like me to arrange a waiting lounge for you at the airport so we can meet up for your ticket?" he asked her.  
  
"Certainly. Thank you. I will be seeing you tomorrow at the airport around 6 a.m." with that Integral hung up.  
  
Later that night, Integral got out some of her mother's old clothes. Since this is a vacation, she thought that it would be nice to dress like a lady. This is a treat she has been depriving herself of for a long time already. A vacation well-deserved.no Alucard.no ghouls or FREAKs.no nothing.  
  
She took out some clothes that were tastefully elegant, most of which are in black. Including Manolo Blahnik shoes that were still in mint condition.  
  
She rang for a maid to have them have a run on the dryer and when she came back to her office to organize the files that she was done with, Walter knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Come in."she said sharply.  
  
"Sir Integral.are you really sure about this?" Walter asked her.  
  
"Of course I am.. I fully trust you can run this firm, not that many ghouls are disturbing London or any part of England right now and I think I need a well-deserved vacation. don't worry Walter. I won't be gone that long. I just need time and space to think.everything is getting me all confused right now." with that Integral sank on the leather couch.  
  
POST STORY NOTES:  
  
Sorry but the first person who came into my mind when I was thinking of a travel agent was Lucius Malfoy.I don't know.hehehhe.. oh well.  
  
I guess it is safe to say that this chapter is the first of a series of dramatic pieces for Immortal Beloved.  
  
Moohahahahahaha. 


	5. Immortal Beloved Chapter 5

Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
I would like to thank the Academy.er.wrong script wrong script eheheheh.  
  
I would like to thank the following people who gave me very encouraging reviews:  
  
Alucard's Familiar St. Klosr Misura Kamikaze the Twooth Serenia1 Death's Keeper  
  
Sorry for the late update, this evil thing known to college students as FINAL EXAMS got in my way..plus I also got sick during that week..oh boohoo. Now. I have made a promise to myself and to my pc that I will not make this story over 10 chapters..nyahahahaha. on with the story minna!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Integral waited in the Rolls Royce as Walter went ahead inside the airport to look for Lucius. A bored look could be seen before it was momentarily lost in a cloud of smoke coming from the cigarette she was puffing on with a long pipe for ladies.  
  
The passenger's door opened and there was ever-reliable Walter.  
  
"Everything is set Sir." He said stoically.  
  
Integral stepped out of the car and wobbled a bit in her mother's stilettos. She asked Walter to lead the way to the airport lounge. Walter opened the door for her and she saw a rather aristocratic-looking man.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy I assume?" she asked.  
  
The blond man bowed politely at her. "Good morning Lady Hellsing."  
  
"If you'll excuse me.I still have to check in the luggage." Walter withdrew from the room.  
  
"Well.Lady Hellsing, here are your tickets to Japan. I hope you wouldn't mind but I took the liberty of checking you in advance at a five-star hotel in Japan." He said smoothly as he handed her the first-class tickets.  
  
"Thank you Lucius." Integral crossed her legs and opened her black handbag.  
  
"Here." Was all she said, handing the travel agent a thick wad of money. She handed it over so casually, you'd think she was only handling tissues.  
  
"Madame! That is too much!" Lucius said with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"I insist you take it Mr. Malfoy. You did so much for me last night." Integral said as she closed the handbag.  
  
"7:15 A.M. flight to Tokyo..Now boarding in Gate 8."  
  
The door to the waiting lounge opened and Walter stuck his head in.  
  
"Sir.I think it's time to board." was all he said.  
  
"I guess that would be my flight." Integral said as she got on her feet.  
  
Just as she was about to go into the boarding area, Walter cleared his throat. Integral looked back at him with a bewildered expression on her face.  
  
"Oh come on now Walter.you will not start crying over this are you?" she asked him.  
  
"No..it's just that. this will be the first time that my little Integral will be leaving the house for a long time.and going to a foreign country!" the butler muttered.  
  
Integral shook her head as she turned away to get into the plane,but at the last minute she turned around and patted Walter's shoulder.  
  
"Everything will be fine."she reassured him.  
  
Then with a rare smile, Integral went into the plane.  
  
Walter watched as the last of the passengers hurried through the plane and waited until the flight stewardess closed the door. He turned to the glass window where the plane Integral was in could be seen. After 10 minutes,the plane finally took off.  
  
Walter patted his eyes with a handkerchief before walking back to where he parked the car.  
  
"Take care of yourself little girl." he muttered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sunset arrived, and Alucard wandered around in the Hellsing manor. Walter was surprised to find the dungeons he occupies empty by the time he arrived for Alucard's "breakfast" of blood. Deciding to leave the provision on the table, he decided to check if any messages have arrived for Integral in her office.  
  
As he opened the door he found Alucard staring at the setting sun, with his back turned to the door. Walter cleared his throat in inquiry. "Ne Walter.where has Integral gone?" Alucard asked him, suddenly seeming so much younger than his years. "I'm sorry Lord Alucard but I am under strict orders not to tell." with that Walter started looking at the IN tray that was somewhat filled with memos and parcels. He sat on the chair that Integral usually occupied and started sifting through the paperwork. Walter looked up again at Alucard who still seemed occupied in musing by the window.  
  
"Your breakfast is getting cold."he told the immortal in a fatherly tone.  
  
Suddenly Alucard seemed to feel better.  
  
"I feel better now Walter.I'll be taking my breakfast and go about bothering the troops ne?" with his chesire grin back he walked through the wall to have breakfast.  
  
Yup..things are looking up. Alucard thought to himself as he looked at the small note he was able to get from Integral's ledger, stating what hotel in Tokyo she's staying.  
  
Tokyo! He thought, does she really want to stay away from me that she has to travel halfway across the goddamn globe!? Not that it matters now.he has errands to do. Withdraw some money that he stowed in a London bank that is open until 7 in the evening, book a flight to Japan..hell, it's been eons since he traveled. Might as well get some R&R while the ghoulies are also taking a summer break, or so he thinks. But some things have to be taken care of first.  
  
"Fukei.."he called out to Seras.  
  
"Yes Master?"she answered back mentally.  
  
"I will be following My Master.I believe you can manage things with Walter around here? I'm leaving tonight."he told her.  
  
"TONIGHT?! But Master.what if.what if I fail?"she asked voicing out her greatest fear.  
  
"Oh hush Police Girl! My blood flows through your veins.failure is not in OUR vocabulary and I'm not going to start now. See you in a few weeks, or days Seras.take care of Walter.." and by that time Alucard has gotten a hefty amount of money from his account and was headed for the airport...  
  
Finished:  
  
3:49 a.m. 27th of October, 2003 


	6. Hello Integral

Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
  
Immortal Beloved Chapter 6  
  
Alucard enjoyed his plane ride to Tokyo immensely. For every minute on the plane meant that he is closer to settling whatever problem he had caused with his Master. Instead of watching one of the numerous movies that the plane offered to its first-class passengers, he decided to write a letter to Integral.  
  
Sounds of scribbling could be heard in the first class compartment, since there were only 7 passengers at that time. Alucard assumed that the economy class was packed since this is a red-eye flight, but he could care less. Thankfully his other companions in the cabin were asleep. As he finished his letter, he waited for the generous flight attendant to enter the cabin.  
  
"Excuse me miss.but does this plane offer fax services?" he asked her, flashing a smile that usually won women over.  
  
"Why of course sir! Would you like to send one now?"she smiled back at him.  
  
"Yes please. Be a dear and kindly send this to Suite 2344, Shangri-La Hotel in Shibuya."with the letter, Alucard pressed a hundred dollars in the palm of the stewardess.  
  
"I will personally make sure this will be faxed as soon as we can sir."with that the lady disappeared into the back of the plane. A few minutes later, she reappeared at Alucard's side and confirmed that the note has been sent.  
  
"Thank you so much."Alucard said.  
  
"Here's something for your trouble."with that he pressed another one hundred dollar bill to her palm.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Integral woke up with a throbbing headache from jet lag and was surprised to see a piece of paper dangling from the fax machine in her suite when she got out and was about to order room service.  
  
"Crap.don't tell me there's been problems already."she muttered.  
  
But when she picked up the paper, her jaw nearly dropped when she saw that it was not Walter's handwriting on the paper. Something she hasn't seen before but has stirred some unknown emotions in her. Anxiety.but in a nice way. Anxiety that made her feel jittery with anticipation.  
  
Integral ordered breakfast and tipped the bellboy generously. She settled down in the sitting room to read the letter.  
  
The promise that's hidden in my heart floats to the hopeless humid sky. Like conversation with a foreigner,engraving time in the heavy city walls. This soul with belief, guide it to eternity..  
  
Can you enjoy that trick falling from the sky? Until everything's down. Even though I'm all pricked with thorns, bleeding until I have no more blood....I will still embrace your heart.  
  
If the non-stop rain can cure desire then wake up from that imaginary love I'm trapped by the fire, I scream. I already have no strength to destroy this twisted love. Even if my body's burnt into ash, even if it's taken away.if it did not get polluted at that time, bring me along and embrace me.  
  
Until everything's down even though I'm all pricked with thorns, bleeding until i have no more blood  
  
I will still embrace your heart..  
  
I love you Integral..  
  
-Alucard  
  
Integral nearly dropped her teacup in shock. What kind of sick joke is this? How the hell did he find out where she was staying? Is he coming to Japan? What would she do once he comes here?  
  
Integral didn't know what to do. She took a shower, put on some nice clothes and set out for the shopping district for some good old shopping and sight-seeing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we are now landing in Narita Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Thank you for flying Japan Airlines. please fly with us again."  
  
Some flight attendant's voice was heard over the speaker systems in the plane, informing the passengers that they are in Tokyo already. Alucard smoothed over his Versache suit and knew that he looked damn good, he hoped that Integral would think the same was too.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he was able to hire a rental car at the airport and with directions was able to find his way to Shibuya and the Shangri-La hotel. He suavely made his way to the reception desk and slipped some more money (it was just like handing out peanuts to him, Alucard is a COUNT) to make sure that he gets the room next to Integral's.  
  
Once he got settled in his suite. He decided to pay a visit to his master's room. After making sure that no one from housekeeping or whatever is cleaning the room, he simply passed through the walls just as his habit in the manor.  
  
It was almost 9 p.m. when Integral stumbled in the room, arms laden with shopping bags, and a creamy shoulder revealed by a sleeve that slipped down as she settled her merchandise in a chair and took off her shoes. Blame it on the room that was backlit by Shibuya's night lights or her poor vision, she didn't notice Alucard in the room.  
  
"Hello Integral." Alucard purred.  
  
Finished:  
  
4:24 a.m. October 27,2003 


	7. Beautiful Enough To Be The Main Course

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

Author's Notes: Finally updated this piece after 6 years! Real life has kept me busy and my muse decided to leave me. So there.

In one of Helsing manor's numerous halls, a blonde vampire was pacing back and forth in front of a door, gnawing her thumbnail nervously. If one saw her for the first time, she could actually be mistaken for a college freshman wondering how to break to her parents the news that she had been kicked out of university.

Finally, Seras stops pacing. She then takes a deep breath, and turns the knob on the door.

"Hi Walter! How's it going?" she asks the butler brightly.

Walter looked up from the paperwork that is starting to accumulate on Integra's desk. "Good evening Miss Seras. Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked genially.

Seras plopped down in the couch and let out a sigh. "I think we have a problem, Walter. A very _**BIIIIG**_ problem." making big circles with her hands to emphasize her point.

"M-hm." Walter said as he reviewed some of the applications for vacation leave that some of their soldiers had submitted, pondering if he should approve them or not.

_**It's like listening to a teenager whine about how unfair life is.**_ Walter thought to himself.

"Miss Seras, we already talked about this, haven't we? You have to drink your blood supply --"

"Walter.... Master decided to follow Sir Integra to Japan." Seras cut him off.

The Mont Blanc pen that Walter was holding paused mid-air from scrawling "Disapproved" on the form in front of him.

"Miss Seras, the last time I checked it's neither April Fools' nor Halloween. Now is not a good time for jokes." he looked at her pointedly.

Seras folded her arms across her chest and stared levelly at Walter. "Unfortunately, Mister Walter. I kid you not."

In the long years that Walter had served this household, the skill of making crucial decisions in a snap is not an option, but a requirement. And this is one of those times that demanded such skill.

"Well then. We will just have to find a way to make this situation work for us." he said softly.

"Make it work! Make it work! You sound like that American in Project Runway... TIM GUNN!" Seras giggled.

Walter felt a migraine stirring in his temples. _**It was just like raising a teenager**_, he thought.

"Miss Seras. Listen to me. Since Alucard is unprocurable at this time, you will just have to take his place. As Sir Integra had entrusted running this household to me whilst she's gone, that also means I also assume command of the troupes should trouble arise." he said.

"But _**WHY**_ do I have to take Master's place? I am nowhere as strong as he is." Seras mumbled, picking at the thread her Juicy Couture sweatpants.

_**Advil sounds really good right now, washed down by good cognac. **_Walter thought, rolling his eyes deep inside.

"Miss Seras, his blood runs through your veins now. Do not underestimate yourself, please. Now, if you don't mind, I still have paperwork to do." Walter then busied himself in the stacks of paper.

Seras sighed. "Honestly, I hope there wouldn't be any trouble while they're gone." and let herself out of the room.

* * *

"_**You.**_ What are you doing here. Get out of my room!" Integra hissed at Alucard.

"Or what? _**Call security? **_Is that how you welcome people who flew across the globe just to see you?" Alucard sneered.

"Good grief, you really are that old aren't you? You can't even use your nouns properly. Let me remind you, pet. You do not belong in the category of 'people'." Integra shot back.

Alucard grinned at her tauntingly. God, she's glorious when she's at the height of her fury.

"Nice outfit. Are you even wearing a bra under that?" he said, raking his eyes over her figure.

"Do **NOT** change the subject. In case you haven't noticed, you haven't answered my question yet. Or are vampires also susceptible to senility? Shall I repeat my question?" Integra said casually as if they were just having tea.

"You know what I came here for, Integra." he said seriously.

"Really? Are you sure about that? Because I don't know what the hell are you talking about." Integra said with an eyebrow raised.

There was a long silence in the room. Integra glaring daggers at Alucard, and the vampire staring wolfishly at her.

"I'm going to be take a bath. When I get out, I'd appreciate it if you're not here." with that Integra went into the suite's bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

"What an insufferable vampire!" Integra muttered to herself, stripping her clothes off and dumping them on the hamper.

She took her time, enjoying the hot water that relaxed her muscles. _**Shopping is kind of fun,**_ she thought. _**Maybe when I get back home, Seras and I can go hit Top Shop or something. **_

After her bath, she towelled off and put on one of the terrycloth robes that the hotel provides.

She wondered what to order for dinner as she went back in the dim receiving area of her suite.

Something, or some ONE grabbed her from behind.

"Mmmm....you smell so _**good**_. Perfect to be the main course." Alucard whispered in her ear.

"Alucard! Stop this insanity! I told you to get out of my room, haven't I?" Integra hissed angrily, feeling a bit warm from Alucard's close proximity and invading all personal space.

"Integra, I'd love to father Helsing's heir. Here I am, offering myself." Alucard whispered, trailing small kisses down her jawline, his hands caressing her hips.

"And what? Rub it in my face with every chance you get afterward?" she asked him dubiously.

"I am not like that." he whispered, his voice hoarse with wanting.

With a swift movement, Alucard turned her face toward him and kissed her gently. Integra stiffened, gathered her wits and took a step back.

"How dare you! That was my first kiss! Aren't you supposed to ask permission from me or something?!" she said, slapping him.

_**A virgin in every sense of the word**_, Alucard thought to himself. _**I'd been a good boy, and now it's time for me to collect my treat, **_he thought gleefully.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you." he said, pulling her down on the huge couch.

Alucard played with Integra's damp hair strands. "Very beautiful." he murmured.

Integra blushed, nobody had even called her "beautiful", let along "very beautiful".

"Oh but you _**are **_very beautiful, my dear." Alucard said silkily, his face coming closer. He cupped her chin and whispered to her ear "Can I kiss you, Integra?" and not waiting for her reply, kissed her softly until he felt her giving in and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

To be continued....

December 18, 2009

3:22 am


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

**As much as I would love to update this, certain priorities cannot be left unattended. Thank you so much for the reviews. **

_With adept hands, he undid her buttons and without breaking the passionate kiss they shared kicked open the door to the bedroom. _

_He ran his hands through her blond hair and started kissing her throat. _

"_Please. I cannot take it any longer. Take me." she whispered huskily. _

_And they made love the entire night....._

"Miss Seras? Miss Seras?"

_At the break of dawn, she flipped him over and wantonly took the reins from that point onwards..._

"A-hem."

Seras looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oops, sorry Walter. I was sort of preoccupied with what I'm reading." she grinned sheepishly.

Walter merely raised an eyebrow at the book she was holding up and resisted the urge to grimace.

"A **_romance novel_**, Miss Seras?"

"Hur hur, yeah. Fabio looks mighty hot on the cover. I was able to buy it for about 10 pence at this bookstore at Oxford Street. Good deal, eh?"

Walter closed his eyes momentarily.

"When the sun sets, you march out with the troops to go on patrol duty."

"Mkay. Wanna come with, Walter?" Seras grinned at him.

"Miss Seras, someone has to make sure that the household is running smoothly. I just thought it'd be best to remind you. Now, I'll let you go back to reading that Fabio book of yours." Walter said.

* * *

Alucard was gently nibbling on Integra's lower lip and could feel her hands getting tangled in his hair.

"Alucard..." she whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I enjoy kissing you." she said shyly.

"Why thank you, Ma'am." he said cheekily as he pulled her in his arms. Trying to catch their breathing they lay quietly on the couch.

"Integra? Would you like to go out for dinner?" he asked her before kissing the top of her head.

"You mean right now?" Integra asked him back.

"I'm the one who's asking questions here. Shooting back with another question doesn't answer it, and I am not pleased." Alucard said, narrowing his eyes at Integra while tracing her jawline with the crook of his index finger.

Integra smiled softly up at him. "Alright. Let me just get dressed."

"Take your time. I'll wait for you at the lobby." Alucard said before shutting the door softly.

In an attempt to gather her wits, Integra immediately fired up a cigarette. She took a deep drag, holding the smoke in her lungs for a few precious moments and puffed. A string of cuss words followed.

"Just what the _**FUCK **_was that about, Integra?! Bleeding Christ, have you lost your mind woman?!" she muttered berating herself.

She flung open her closet door, still muttering more curses under her breath.

Integra chose a black cocktail dress which slightly bares her back, and a pair of red snakeskin stilettos.

"Too slutty for a first date." she said to herself.

"Holy shit. What do I do now?!" she said exasperatedly.

Reaching for her mobile, she rang up Seras.

"S-Sir Helsing?" Victoria stammered into her phone.

"Seras. Goddamit. Help me. I'm stuck in a very unpleasant situation." Integra barked into the phone.

Back in London, Seras stared incredelously at her phone. This is _**Integra Helsing**_. _**Asking for her help. **_

"How can I be of service, Sir?"

"Alucard and I are going out for dinner. I have nothing to wear. Well...I actually have things to wear, I went shopping today. But I have no idea whatsoever what to wear." Integra rapidly fired off to Seras.

"Oooh first date jitters eh?" Seras said giddily. "So what exactly are the options we are talking about here?" she asked Integra.

"Well there is this black dress which shows a bit of my back....I thought of pairing it with a pair of red shoes. But then again it might be a tad too whorish for a first date. And then there's another one in brown. But, you see Seras I am not really sure about this one either." Integra sighed.

"Why is that so, Sir?"

"It is quite _**revealing**_ up front." Integra whispered.

"Brown seems to be a matronly color to wear on a first date. No offense, Sir Helsing." Seras said sagely.

"Hold on, there is this red dress that the sales lady recommended to me at Comme des Garçons in Ginza. She said the halter top – style would be making a huge come back this season or something." Integra said dubiously.

Seras could not believe what is happening right now. Here she is, talking on the phone with **Integra Helsing** about _**FASHION**_ of all things.

"That sounds like a good idea. But don't wear the red shoes with that number. That's going overboard. By some chance do you have any strappy sandals there in a metallic color or something?" Seras asked.

"What are strappy sandals, Seras? This isn't a good time for a joke." Integra hissed.

_**What is it with people thinking that I am the butt of jokes?!**_ Seras thought to herself.

"Strappy sandals are shoes that are not closed-toe. They usually have a clasp to secure them around your ankles." Seras explained.

"Oh those. Yes, I have a pair here." sounds of rummaging can be heard on the other end.

"Sir Integra, I hope you don't mind if I offer some unsolicited advice. But, try to relax. Have fun. You deserve to have a great time." Seras said.

"Thank you Seras." with that Integra clicked the phone off.

Grabbing a snakeskin clutch bag, she stashed her cigarette case, lipstick, credit card and hotel room key. Having second thoughts about stepping out of her room baring so much skin, she put on her coat. Feeling more secure, she headed for the elevator that would take her to the lobby where Alucard is waiting.

Resisting the urge to light up in the lift, Integra merely focused on the floor numbers. She had never gone out on a date in her entire life. Being the sole heir to the Helsing name does that to you. During the time when girls her age were going out to soirees with boys, she was learning how to shoot ghouls. Growing up really didn't give her the luxury to enjoy the frivolity that came with being a girl.

The pinging sound of the elevator broke Integra from her internal reverie. _**This is it**_, she thought to herself.

Integra stepped out and craned her neck to look for Alucard in the massive lobby of the hotel.

* * *

Alucard had been watching her from the reception desk where he had a limousine rented for their use for the evening. All that glorious blonde hair was tied primly into a ponytail. She ditched the glasses too. _**Nice**_, he thought.

He came forward to meet her, guiding her elbow.

"Going for a new look, Integra?" he whispered in her ear.

"I broke my glasses. Have to make do with these contact lenses until my new ones are available for pick up." she said.

A limousine was waiting out front for them, the uniformed chauffeur opened the door for them. As Integra slid into the vehicle, Alucard could not help but notice the flash of red hem, of course her legs did not escape his attention.

They had dinner at the Aragawa, which is the most expensive restaurant in Ginza. Integra enjoyed her meal of super premium Kobe beef. And since Alucard was not really eating his meal, he was having a blast ever since Integra handed her coat to the attendant who ushered them inside the red and gold interiors of the formal restaurant.

_**Damn, if only those old fogeys in London saw her right now. They'd be tripping over their feet to get to her.**_ He thought. _**Too bad for them, she's with me tonight.**_

"Such a shame they really don't serve wine here, don't they?" Integra commented.

"I know a place where they have good wine." Alucard offered.

Drinks at the bar of the Imperial Hotel soon followed. After which they rode the elevator all the way up in Tokyo Tower.

"It's a very beautiful place, isn't it?" Integra said to Alucard.

Alucard loosened the top buttons of the white shirt he wore under his suit.

"It is." he said, looking at her face.

"Pity I can't really smoke here, can I?" Integra said, laughing softly. The alcohol was already starting to take effect.

"Integra. I-- I am not kidding with what I said earlier. I am very much willing to father Helsing's heir." Alucard said.

Integra kept quiet.

_**Did I run away from England because of what the Queen had ordered me to do? Going to a sperm bank could be easy, but discretion can also be bought for a price. And could be easily used for blackmail. This will be a very big leap of faith for me. **_She thought.

"Alucard.."

"Yes, Integra?"

She grabbed the back of his head and fiercely kissed him. "I accept your offer."

_**And leap she did.**_

* * *

Integra didn't know how they managed to go down from the viewing deck of Tokyo Tower to the back of the limousine and here she is now, in Alucard's suite.

Alucard gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bed, his lips never leaving hers the entire time. His heady kisses made her head spin with delight and as soon as she felt his hand fumbling with the knot that secured her dress at the back of her neck, she froze.

"You know I will never do anything to hurt you, Integra." he said, looking into her eyes.

"Promise me?" she asked.

"I promise. Because that's how much I love you."

Alucard had to exercise all self-restraint from sinking his teeth into Integra's neck at that moment. As soon as he was able to get her dress out of the way, he took a moment to admire the view of Integra lying naked in his bed with her hair fanned out behind her, with only her hands covering her ample breasts in a last attempt of modesty.

He slowly took his clothing off.

"Alucard, it—it—it's---how--" Integra stammered.

Alucard kissed her "Just relax. I will never hurt you." he said against her lips.

He gently pinned her hands above her head and gently sucked on each breast. Integra was thrashing her head about in pleasure and was moaning his name. Biding his time, he explored each and every inch of Integra's body that bought her to varying levels of intense pleasure.

By the time he thinks her body is ready, he slowly inched his way inside her. Integra's eyes watered and her nails raked his back. Her voice choked in pain.

"It will pass, love. I won't rush things." he assured her as he started kissing her softly.

Integra had never felt such pain in her entire life. After what seemed like long hours, the pain was replaced by pleasure. Alucard felt so full inside her and she starts grinding her hips. Once more raking her nails on his back, she could not resist but bite his shoulder because of the intense pleasure she was feeling.

With their toes curling, they both reached their peak.

Integra sank back in the cushions and was flushing in embarrassment. Alucard was grinning down at her, as he gently eased out of her.

"Did I disappoint you?" he asked.

"You were never a disappointment, Alucard." Integra said, her eyes fluttering from the exhaustion.

Alucard laid down beside her, pulling Integra onto his chest and for the first time felt at peace before sleeping.

January 13, 2009

3:49 am


End file.
